Artemis Potter: Tome of the Twilight Heaven
by Hikari Nova
Summary: Summery inside
1. Chapter 1

**I forget the year MGLN is set in so I will have nanoha,fate,hayate and the others their age born in the year 1990 and Artemis{Fem Harry} born in 1994 making her 4 years younger then them and 6 during the jewel seed Incident.**

During the Belka/Mid-Childa war to help aid the tome of the Night Sky a new tome built on the same design but without the spell library reset when activated but sadly just as the tome was finished and named Tome der Dämmerung Himmel or the Tome of the Twillight Heaven the Tome des Nachthimmels or Tome of the Night sky's defence program was corrupted making it go berserk and fearing that it would happen to the new Tome of the Twilight Heaven due to it's programing being almost the same as the Night Sky's it was ordered to be sealed, How ever some of the scientests dueing the sealing attempted to send it away via Diminonal Transport causing a error in the sealing as the tome was sent away many thought it destoryed as it was never found.

It was on July 30th 1895 that the Tome of the Twilight Heaven's seal broken and it appeared on earth where it would be prassed from owner to owner until 1999 where it would finally awaken and get it's 1st master.

**{Line Break}**

Artemis Lily Potter was not a happy child her parents was mudered when she was 15 months old tho she was happy she was able to remember all the way back to her 1st birthday due to having a photographic memory and then some old guy her parents knew left on her aunts doorstep in the middle of the night, She really hated the Dursley's as they treated her like a slave, She was given the bare minimum of food to keep her healthy so that no one would question why a girl was sickly thin or short seeing as they couldn't just force her to wear dudley's old cloths as it would be unsightly for a young girl to wear oversized male clothes.

Now most are wondering who Artemis Potter is to the Wizarding World she is the Girl-Who-Lived to the Dursley's she's the Freak or Girl but what no one but Artemis knew is that Artemis Lily Potter in a full fledged Metamorphamagus meaning her skills are on par with a shapeshifter and Artemis used this to her advantage some times using her metamorph skills to mimic what the books say that the greek goddess artemis looks like, most of time tho she has Platinum Silver hair and sapphire blue eyes that she keeps as her base look instead of her old dark brown almost black hair and emerald{Avada kadavra} green eyes she had when her parents was alive.

** {Line Break}**

6 year old Artemis was running as fast she she could now normally this wouldn't be seen as something wrong but behind her was her cousin Dudley and his gang who was chasing her to try and hurt her like every other time they played 'Artemis hunting' now every other time Artmis would've done her best to run towards the Library to hide but today they had managed to keep themselves between her and the possible streets that would lead her there so she ended up running down a small side alley and through a small hole in the chain-link fence before running down another alley losing not only dudley and his gang but also her own way without backtracking and into dudley's gang.

It had been almost 10 minutes of wondering when Artemis came across the backdoor of a shop she knocked on the door afew times before trying the door knob and oddly enough finding it unlocked it wouldn't be untill she walked into the backroom of the shop she found out why it was unlocked the shop was empty execpt afew old books including one hat was chained up, Blinking Artemis picked the chained book up wondering why a book would be chained up and tried to open it with no luck and sighed before holding it to her chest and walking out towards teh front of the store and looked out the winder to find it was a street over from where she had ran from dudley and his gang to and waited untill it was safe to exit the shop without anything looking wrongand headed towards the library to spend her free time that she had between school and having to return to the durley's house to cook them their dinner.

** {Line Break}**

Artemis sighed it was late at night and she was unable to fall asleep so she took out the weird chained up book again and tried to open it again only to get frustrated unkowningly she had started to send her magic into the book and it's chain causing the book to start pulsing like a heartbeat while glowing a redish purple color untill the chains broke.  
[Wecken Glanz, das Licht der Hoffnung, Hüterin der Tome der Dämmerung Himmel] a voice says after a Redish Purpler triangle with 3 spell circles 1 at each point of the triangle and a 4 pointed cross in the center formed,

The book opens and runs through Hundreds of pages [Erste Aktivierung gestartet, keine Fehler gefunden, Rune Skript aktiv] before snaping shut [Zauber der Bibliothek aktiv, Speicher Programm Klare, Simulation Programm eingestellt],

And a small flash of light blinded Artemis for a moment causing her to close her eyes [Lanzekreuz Stukturiertes in Ordnung, Dämmerung Ritter Programm Stadby, Sicherheit Programm aktiv] she had to wait untill the pain in her eyes [Level Resrtion aktiv, Administrative Programm, Avatar Unison Form einstellen],

Only to open them and find herself face to face with a 10" tall Fairy that had Silver hair like she tended to have most the time with Golden Red eyes wearing a form fitting Red and Purple Dress before the book floated down between her and the fairy as it opens it's mouth,

[Administrativen Befugnisse gewährt, administrativen Assimilation starten] A beam of pink light hit her in the chest Causing Artemis to not be able to move not that she had much space as it was before she started to feel numb before a tugging from her chest let her know something was going on,

[Mindspace Programm starten, Linker core Projektion Verarbeitung] before ribbions of light appeared from the book and wraped around something she couldn't see causing her to feel drained before the ribbons wraped around her also with the last thing she herd before everything went dark being [Willkommen im Licht, meine Herrin der Dämmerung Himmel].

** {Line Break}**

Please Note I had to rely on a translation program to get the german words so sorry if there's any issues in the translations.  
Wecken Glanz, das Licht der Hoffnung, Hüterin der Tome der Dämmerung Himmel = Awaken shine, the light of the hope, guardian of the Tome of the twilight Heaven  
Erste Aktivierung gestartet, keine Fehler gefunden, Rune Skript aktiv = initial Activation Started, No Erros Found, Rune Script Active  
Zauber der Bibliothek aktiv, Speicher Programm Klare, Simulation Programm eingestellt = Spell library active, memory Program Clear, Set simulation program  
Lanzekreuz Stukturiertes in Ordnung, Dämmerung Ritter Programm Stadby, Sicherheit Programm aktiv = Lanzekreuz Stucture In Order, Dämmerung knight Program Stadby, Security Program active  
Level Resrtion aktiv, Administrative Programm, Avatar Unison Form einstellen = Level Resrtion Active, Administrative Program Set, Avatar Unison Form Set  
Administrativen Befugnisse gewährt, administrativen Assimilation starten = Administrative Powers Granted, Administrative Assimilation Start  
Mindspace Programm starten, Linker core Projektion Verarbeitung = Mindspace Programm Starting, Linker core Projection Processing  
Willkommen im Licht, meine Herrin der Dämmerung Himmel = Welcome to the Light, My Mistress of the Twilight Heaven

**Please note credit to Red Skies and Destinies By: Addie Card as i based the start up on the device she had in her fic called the tome of the crimson sky.**

**Edit 4/23/15: I've tryied to clear up everything with the tome's activation to make it not so clustered up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't remember the exact timeline of how long after the jewel seeds incident ended and the Book of Darkness became active somwhere between 6 mmonths and a year and seeing as i put nanoha,fate,hayate and thoes their age at roughly 9/10 years old at the time i'm having the book of Darkness start 2 years after so it would be around them being 11/12 years old and artemis being 8 years old her linker core also after the Tome's awakening was expanded to AA ranking.**

**Also please don't flame me if i don't/can't follow a person's personality like it was in the Anime.**

**{Line Break}**

Two years had passed since Shine the unison device conected to the Tome of the Twilight Heaven and the tome itself awakened and to say the dursley's wasn't happy was putting it mildly and when it became clear that both was there to stay they sent her off to an orphange with a threat that if she ever told anyone about them and gets sent back they would make her wish she never came back.

When she had gotten to the orphanage she had told the caretakers everything that the durslaey's had said or done to her including what they had said when they sent her to the orphanageand it took almost a year before the dursley's was convicted of Child Neglict, Child Endangerment along with other convictions including stealing funds from grunnings.

Now 2 years since she left the Dursleys she managed to get Shine to take her away from England and spent the last 6 months in Uminari City learning to speak japanese having learned to speak and even write belkan from Shine.

**{Line Break}**

"Are you sure you've picked up mana high useage from this City Shine?" Artemis asks as the fairy sized form of her unison device nodded her head.

[Yes Misstress I am] Shine responded as Artemis pulled out her Tome of the Twilight Heaven and opened it.

"Begin scaning for active linker cores" Artemis says as Shine flies off of her shoulder and nods.

[Wide Area Search]* Shine states as her Tome glows as a belkan spell circle forms before dozens of glowing redish purple orbs form and shoot out all over the city.

"And now we wait and see" Artemis says as she heads back insdie the building she was using as her base of operations.

**{Line Break}**

It took Shine's searcha day to do a slow but detailed scan over a rushed scan for a single thing when Shine notified her.

[Misstress 2 groups of mages detected, at currect with only a guardian beast in the knight program locating 3 mages to fill the 3 free knight slots is advised] shine states as from her spot on Artemis's head where she had been relaxing.

Artemis nods causing shine to fly off of her head looking upset that she couldn't relax anymore as Artemis began packing her things before using a overcharged dimensonal-transport to jump out of explored space, unkown to her however was that not even 5 minutes after she left Nanoha and Fate arrived at the building she had been using having spoted the search orbs and having he Arthra*.

**{Line Break}**

All was normal on the citidel stationafter the defeat of Saren only interupted with a glowing redish black triangle with a 4 point cross in the center appeared before what appeared to be a human girl and to both humans and who have read human myths a fairy who started speaking a form of what appeared to be german but also wasn't.

[... Transport Completed Misstress ... systems operating ... program on stand by] the fairy says to the girl who nods.

"understood Shine" the girl responds to the fairy Shine in english while she looks around her eye and hair color randomly shifting colors as a look of confusion shows on her face before her hair settles back on silver with her eyes back on Sapphire blue.

"Interesting the dimensonal-transport sent us to what appears to be a space station instead of a planet" the girl says to herself while C-Sec officers approces the girl and fairy.

**{Line Break}**

**And i'm leaving it off there even if the chapter is short it's post ME1 but pre ME2 where Artemis appeared at also she only has 6 months before the book of darkness battle so should she collect her knightsin the ME universe or should she go to another? and remeber her knights will of OC's from what ever world she gets them from.**

**Yes i know the Area Search spell is mid-childan but I picked it because it really was the only search spell i remembers seeing and i really don't want to looking through any long as heck spell lists.**

**Please let me know the proper spelling for Lindy's ship: Edit- Thanks to who told me the correct name for the ship**


	3. Hiatus

due to my mother not paying the power bill the power is set to be cut so i'm putting my fics on hiatus right now **sorry everyone! T_T**

I will take this down when i have an actual chapter for the fic


	4. Update

okay good news everyone!

...

...

...

...

..

.

I managed to get my power bill fixed away so i'll still be around to post my fics :)

Please note the following fics for their status:

Artifical Intelligence: HP/MGLN {Active with chapter 4 being slowly writen as i gets my ideas together in a way that it comes out good and not a mess or turning the fic into crack}

Tome of the Twilight Heaven: HP/MGLN {Active still trying to fit together an idea for chapter 3}

Konoha's Nightmare Princess: Naruto/MLP {Semi-Active}

Legeacy of Saturn: Naruto/SM {Hiatus}

Legacy of Saturn and Moon: Naruto/SM {Discon'ed pending re-write}

Please note the following fic is an idea i'm playing with and might put up {It's also a challange to any who wants to try it out}:

Luna Potter: Daughter of the Huntress: HP/PJO:  
It's a fem harry daughter of artemis fic. Artemis blessed Lily {in a Ritual due to a spell from a death eater making her barran and she wants a child} in a way that both she and lily would be fem harry's parents but used james as a catalist to create her with fem harry being a potter in magic only as Artemis's blessing on lily for her to have a child would remove any form of male genes from fem harry making her Artemis's 1st demi-god child.

Please PM me if you tries the HP/PJO idea/challange


	5. Chapter 3

"Please stand where you are and don't make any sudden moves" one of the human C-Sec officers says while some of the turian officers held their weapons ready to fire should the girl do anything even remotely hostile while the girl and fairy both focus in on the human C-Sec officer that spoke.

[Interesting we we've gone far outside of Mid-Childan and Belkan explored space] Shine states as she really wanted to do a wide area scan to get a better feeling of the layout but from the looks of the reptilian{SP?} looking race she didn't want to risk her misstress getting hurt.

"Is that so Shine? I didn't think we overcharged our new Trans-Dimensonal-Transport spell" Artemis says with a small frown before looking at the humans and beings they had ignored ready to use one of the few spells her tome shared with the tome of the nightsky the sleipnir flight spell incase they was hostile and needed to get away to charge up the power needed for another TDT spell how ever it proved to be not needed when one of the blue female aliens spoke up.

"C-Sec stand down that's an order from SPECTRE Aliea{1} who will be bringing these two to speak with Councilor Tevos" The blue female alien states causing the C-Sec team to lower their weapons as Artemis and Shine watch with interest.

**{Line Break}**

Artemis placed her hand on her tome's stand-by mode before saying "Twilight Heaven Activate" causing a flash of light flash breifly but enough to cause a wary C-Sec officer to raise his weapon and aim at Artemis only to blink in supprise when he saw Artemis with her tome floating over her left hand and open.  
"Activate translation matrix and connect to local data networks for active translations" Artemis states while keeping an eye now focused on the C-Sec officer aiming his weapon at her.

[Understood Mistress...Data network found begining download of known languages on Data network ID Codex...Language translation matrix for Race:Asari and Race: Turian added downloading of other languages completed and being added to translation matrix...Uploading Belkan language to Codex for mutral translation] The Tome of the Twilight Heaven states in it's nutral but clearly feminine voice.

All at once all over Citidel space the Codex or at least the part that holds the translation matrix to let all the races understand eachother update with the Belkan language being added to it.

"There we should be able to understand eachother now" Artemis says with a bright smile that oly a child could pull off.

"Please follow me young one" the SPECTRE says in a calm voice causing Artemis to focus on her as she lets the tome float just in front of her while still being open and ready to cast spells or access infomation from it quickly.

"Ecuse me but what's you name?" Artemis asks politely before adding "I'm Artemis, Mistress of the Twilight Heaven" as she smiles hoping that by showing she wasn't a threat that the gun weilding aliens and what appeared to be humans would lower their weapons.

"Aliea" Aliea states before she starts heading towards the Asari embassy{SP?} to meet with Councilor Tevos while Artemis looks around as Shine keeps a careful eye on everything to make sure her mistress wasn't in any danger and if needed to transport them away.

**{Line Break}**

**Okay this is a short chapter mainly because i'm not 100 sure if she'll gain a knight here or if it'll just be a stop over**

**{1}A Asari SPECTRE OC**


	6. Notice

I've been reading over some of my fics i'm working on to try and get ideas how to i should take them but each time i re-read my Tome of the Twilight Heaven fic i get more and more upset with how i've done it out so i'm putting up an offical Notice that my Tome of the Twilight heaven is being Discon'ed and i'm setting it up to anyone who wants to try their hand at it as a challange with the only rules being: Fem harry/no being abandoned by lily or james {If they are alive}


End file.
